narutoanimesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Zabuza momochi
thumb thumb|leftzabuza quando era ninja No passado, Kirigakure tinha a prática de pitting Ninja Academy graduados uns contra os outros em uma batalha até a morte por um exame final. Quando Zabuza, um estudante que ainda não a si mesmo, matou todos os cem de que é ano os alunos, a prática foi suspensa. Zabuza seria daí em diante conhecido como o Demônio "da névoa oculta." Sua fama cresceu ao longo dos anos, como ele se tornou tanto um ANBU e um membro do Ninja Sete Espadachins da Névoa. Ele também matou o Konohagakure ninja Kumade Toriichi. Em algum momento ele descobriu Haku, uma criança com uma especial kekkei genkai e ele começou a treinar para ser a arma definitiva. No anime, Zabuza foi mostrada para não ter ajudado na defesa da vila contra o clã Kaguya. Logo após isso, ele tentou matar o Mizukage em um golpe de Estado falhado, e em seguida fugiu com Haku e alguns outros seguidores, como o Demon Brothers. editar Aparência Zabuza usa ligaduras como uma máscara cobrindo o nariz, boca e orelhas. Como o resto do Ninja Sete Espadachins da Névoa, Zabuza tem dentes afiados. Ele também tem cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Em algumas cenas, ele é mostrado para não ter as sobrancelhas. Zabuza foi mostrado usando Kirigakures colete "(antes de sua deserção) ea cabeça (que ele ainda faz). Durante sua primeira tentativa de Tazunaa vida ", ele estava sem camisa, mas a segunda tentativa que ele mude para uma camisa preta sem mangas. Ele também usa braçadeiras despojado que se estende por todo o caminho até os cotovelos. Zabuza também é mostrado para ser muito altos e musculosos. editar Habilidades A águado utilizador e uma espada de usuário, Zabuza foi um círculo vicioso muito batalhadora, preferindo ataques mais diretos que a decepção, com forte taijutsu habilidade. No entanto, apesar da natureza agressiva Zabuza, ele demonstrou ser um ninja habilidoso com habilidade suficiente para matar os adversários através de visibilidade zero, capaz de misdirecting seu oponente. editar Kenjutsu Sua arma foi a assinatura decapitação Carving Knife, um amplo espada gigante. O tamanho desta lâmina demonstrou grande força física na parte de Zabuza. Além de lidar com ela com muita habilidade, Zabuza também pode jogá-la girando para vários inimigos. Ele jogou com poder suficiente para furá-la em um tronco de árvore dura. editar Transformação da Natureza Provavelmente, em parte, devido a ele ser do Hidden Mist, Zabuza parecia preferir as técnicas de manipulação de água, e tinha sido demonstrado que têm grande habilidade em si. Ele foi especialmente vocacionadas para o Hidden Mist Technique, principalmente porque lhe permitiu mostrar o seu verdadeiro ponto forte: Silent Homicide Technique. Sua habilidade em que era considerado inigualável e que tinha dominado a tal ponto que Zabuza poderiam atacar seus adversários sem a necessidade de vista, simplesmente concentrando-se em qualquer ligeira sons feitos pelo oponente. Ele também cria clones de água para funcionar como duplos para seus ataques, e lança torrents poderoso de água na forma de mísseis dragão e cachoeiras gigantes em seus oponentes. editar Estatísticas Databook Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Inteligência Força Velocidade Vigor selos da mão Total Primeiro 4,5 4,5 2,5 3 4 4 4 4 30,5 editar Parte I editar Land of Waves arco A fim de obter fundos para um segundo golpe d'etat, Zabuza se tornou um mercenário assassino de aluguel. Como um de seus trabalhos, ele foi contratado pelo Gato para matar um construtor de pontes chamado Tazuna. Quando o Demon Brothers foram enviados para eliminar Tazuna e falhou, Zabuza decidiu cuidar dele pessoalmente. Após rastrear seu destino, descobriu que Zabuza Tazuna estava sendo protegido por Hatake Kakashi e seus alunos. Querendo testar a sua habilidade, Zabuza Kakashi desafiado para uma batalha, Kakashi e respeitadas, revelando seu Sharingan. Logo após a batalha começou, Zabuza Kakashi conseguiu pegar desprevenido, e prendido ele com o seu Water Prison Técnica. A necessidade de ficar com Kakashi para mantê-lo preso, Zabuza enviou um clone de água para matar Tazuna e no resto do time Kakashi, acreditando ser uma questão simples. Naruto Uzumaki, no entanto, conseguiu deslocar-se sobre Zabuza, forçando Zabuza para liberar Kakashi . Freed, Kakashi e Zabuza retomou sua batalha, apesar de Sharingan Kakashi rapidamente deu-lhe a mão superior. Copiar Zabuza Libertação da Água: Técnica de Cachoeira Grande , antes que pudesse usá-lo, Kakashi conseguiu derrotar Zabuza. Antes de Zabuza poderia ser morto por Kakashi, no entanto, Haku apareceu, disfarçada como um caçador-nin, e atirou duas agulhas em Zabuza's pescoço, aparentemente matando-o. Tendo corpo Zabuza fora, sob o pretexto da necessidade de destruí-lo, reviveu Haku Zabuza, as agulhas de ter sido usado para paralisar ele. Embora a vida de Zabuza tinha sido salvo, ele precisava de uma semana para recuperar, e que ele planejava matar Kakashi e Tazuna então. Zabuza capturado por Kakashié Ninja Hounds. Uma semana mais tarde, Zabuza e Haku apareceu antes Team 7 para uma revanche. Como Haku tratadas com alunos da Kakashi, Zabuza tratadas com Kakashi. Tendo sido dito como o Sharingan trabalhadas por Haku, Zabuza cobriu a área em uma névoa espessa, para evitar cair presa ao Sharingan de influenciar o. Ao fazer isso, Zabuza foi capaz de reduzir Kakashi com sua espada, muito prejudiciais a sua oponente. Kakashi, porém, permitiu-se a ser atacado, e convocou seus Ninken para farejar sangue, agora a espada de Zabuza, para acompanhar e pin-lo. Com Zabuza incapaz de lutar, Kakashi preparado para matar Zabuza com seu Lightning Cutter, e cobrado na Zabuza. Antes o cortador Lightning poderia satisfazer a sua marca, no entanto, Haku apareceu como um escudo humano, e tomou toda a força do ataque, cumprindo sua promessa de ser uma ferramenta para seu mestre. Freed como resultado da intervenção do Haku, e não dispostos a permitir a abertura Haku tinha criado para ir para o lixo, Zabuza tentou cortar através do corpo de Haku matar Kakashi, porém Kakashi foi capaz de evitá-lo e desativá Zabuza. Com Zabuza não consegue mais lutar, Gato chegou, e revogado o seu acordo para que ele pudesse ter o seu próprio capangas matar Tazuna vez. Não tendo mais um motivo para matar Tazuna, Zabuza terminou a sua batalha com Kakashi, Naruto, embora não ficou satisfeito por isso. Irritado que morreu por Zabuza Haku, Zabuza, enquanto não mostrou sinais de remorso, Naruto ensinou-lhe sobre os sentimentos que Haku tinha por ele, e ele sentiu a lealdade para com Zabuza. Trouxe às lágrimas com as palavras de Naruto, Zabuza revelou que realmente se preocupam com Haku, e superior ao valor a ele uma ferramenta simples. Querendo se arrependem por aquilo que ele tinha feito, Zabuza teve uma kunai de Naruto, e cobrada por meio de homens Gato para chegar ao Gato, sendo esfaqueada várias vezes ao longo do caminho. Ao chegar Gato, Zabuza matou, e entrou em colapso devido a seus ferimentos. Como os homens Gato fugiu, Zabuza perguntou Kakashi se ele pudesse ser trazido para Haku, Kakashi, que a cumpriu. Estar ao lado de Haku na morte, como Haku foi por sua na vida, Zabuza quis que ele poderia ir para o mesmo lugar como Haku. Kakashi acreditava que eles seriam capazes de ir para aquele lugar juntos. Team 7-las enterrado ao lado da outra, com a decapitação Carving Knife esfaqueado na terra. editarLegacy Após a morte de Zabuza, ninja Kirigakure começaram a associar-lhe com os membros da Team 7; Kisame Hoshigaki referenciado Zabuza quando ele conheceu o Kakashi, eo Mizukage Quinta e Chōjūrō erradamente identificar Sasuke como o homem que o derrotou e Haku. Zabuza a espada é tirada de seu túmulo na Parte II por Suigetsu Hōzuki. editar Trivia sobrenome Zabuza ", Momochi," pode ser a partir do famoso ninja, Momochi Sandayu. Zabuza primeiro nome significa "nunca cortou duas vezes" em japonês, terra pêssego enquanto seu apelido, "Momochi", significa "em japonês. Apesar de sua breve aparição na série, Zabuza era ainda muito popular nas pesquisas de popularidade da personagem. Em algumas cenas do anime, Zabuza não possui sobrancelhas. Ele foi chamado eyebrowless por várias vezes Naruto, mesmo dando-lhe o apelido "não testas-" ou "freak eyebrowless ' Zabuza fez uma aparição em um omake Shippuden Episode, aparecendo em uma lanterna. Zabuza e Raiga Kurosuki têm muitas coisas em comum: Ambos faziam parte do Ninja Sete Espadachins da Névoa antes desertando. Ambos tiveram de órfãos com Kekkei Genkais, Haku e Ranmaru. Ambos mostraram afeto extremo para os órfãos tomaram polegadas Ambos morreram pensando em seu parceiro. Ambos eram membros da ANBU sua aldeia. editar Citações "Até o momento eu tinha a tua idade, eu já tinha estas mãos tingidas em inimigos o meu sangue ..." "Um shuriken? Você nunca vai me tocar com isso!" (Para Kakashi) "Você não é nada mais do que um macaco que copia os meus movimentos!" "Você está certo. Essas pessoas pouco e pouco os seus sonhos, por que eu deveria me preocupar com eles?! eu tenho o meu próprio sonho!" "Quando você ficou entre a vida ea morte tantas vezes que não faze-lo, você pode ser chamado de ninja. Quando você se tornou tão mortal que seu perfil foi inserido no meu livro de bingo, então você pode ter ganhou o título de ninja." (Para Naruto) "Suas palavras corte profundo, mais profundo do que qualquer blade " (Para Gato) "... Infelizmente, eu não planejo ir ao mesmo lugar como Haku." (Para Gato) "Mesmo o normal Demon of the Mist Hidden pode morrer e se tornar um verdadeiro demônio no inferno" (Últimas palavras de Haku) "Você sempre esteve ao meu lado o mínimo que posso fazer é estar ao seu lado no final. Eu sei que isso não pode ser, mas eu gostaria de poder ir para onde tem ido. Como eu gostaria de podia acompanhá-lo lá, Haku." editar Referências ↑ Primeira Databook, páginas 124-126 Categoria: Personagens Fatos sobre Zabuza MomochiRDF feed Idade 26 + Aparece nas Anime +, Manga +e Game + Nascimento 15 de agosto + O tipo de sangue A + Chakra da Natureza Lançamento da água + Classificação ANBU +, e nin-Desaparecidos + anime estreia 6 + manga Debut 10 + nome Inglês Zabuza Momochi + Gênero Masculino + Altura 183 cm (1,83 m, 6,004 m, em 72,047) + nome Kanji 桃地再不斩 + Lealdade Kirigakure + Nome Zabuza Momochi + Nomes Zabuza Momochi +,桃地再不斩 +, e Zabuza Momochi + Fotografia + nome Romaji Momochi Zabuza + Espécies Homem + Estado Falecido + Equipe Sete Espadachins da Névoa Ninja +